Terrence McGinnis (Earth-TBD)
"Bruce made Batman a symbol, something more than just a man; I made it realistic, but Terry...Terry made him a hero; he gave Batman to the people" Batman Beyond Gotham Robs Another Child of His Childhood Terrence "Terry" McGinnis is the product of Checkmate's (more like Amanda Waller's with Checkmate funds, but more on that later) Project Batman Forever, in which Waller planned on creating a new Batman in the face of the Wayne family's inevitable extinction. She collected DNA sample's of Bruce Wayne (feeling Jason was would not be as capable a Batman, which she later recounted as being one the few moments she was wrong) and Selina Kyle, Bruce's one true love, and a badass in her own right, creating what would later be Terry. Terry was born in Gotham City on March 27th, to Warren and Mary McGinnis, a research scientist at Wayne Tech and an astronomer at Astro-Tech respectively. By his own admission, he was once a "bad kid." As a former member of a street gang run by youthful racketeer Charlie "Big Time" Bigelow, Terry had his fair share of run-ins with the Gotham City Police at age fourteen while his parents were going through a divorce, even serving a three-month stint in juvenile hall (having been underage, he is spared Charlie's three-year sentence where Charlie was old enough to be tried as an adult). The Dark Knight Returns "The guy who murdered my dad is on that transport. This is my one chance to get him and make him pay." Twenty years after Batman is last seen, Terry finds himself on the run from the Jokerz, another street gang, who have modeled themselves after the long-dead Gotham City legendary criminal, the Joker. Terry flees onto the grounds of Wayne Manor, where an aged Jason Todd comes to his defense. The strain of the fight places substantial stress on Jason's weakened heart, so Terry helps Jason into the mansion and gets him his medication; Jason proceeds to fall asleep afterward. Before leaving, Terry notices a bat stuck inside a grandfather clock. As he tries to free it, he stumbles upon the entrance to the Batcave and realizes that the elder man was the city's heroic Batman. He is then forced to leave by an enraged Jason. Terry returns home to find his family (Mother, Father, and younger brother) murdered, ostensibly by Jokerz. He later discovers that Derek Powers (who has assumed leadership of a merged Wayne-Powers) ordered Warren's death after the latter discovered Powers' plan to mass-produce biological weapons. Powers' right hand man Mr. Fixx leads a raid on the McGinnis home and shoots Warren McGinnis. Terry then seeks Jason's assistance in bringing Powers down but cannot convince the old man to inflict swift justice. Jason is still shaken from an ordeal 20 years earlier of having failed one too many times. Bruce suggests that Terry take the evidence against Powers to the current commissioner of police but, after a scuffle with Powers during which Derek is able to reclaim the evidence, Terry takes matters into his own hands and steals the latest incarnation of the Batsuit. Despite some initial mistrust, their similar backgrounds convince Jason to aid Terry. Terry successfully derails Powers' plan. exposing Powers to his own hazardous chemicals in the process, resulting in his mutation into Blight. Convinced that there is still a need for a Batman, Jason hires Terry as his "personal assistant" and begins secretly training him for his new role as Gotham's Dark Knight. In addition, Jason assists Terry in the field primarily by keeping in continual contact with him from the Batcave. In time, the pair develops a bond of trust and respect, and confide in each other not only just their mutual missions, but also life issues as well, similar to a father and son. Jason would even trust Terry over Barbara Gordon's words when the villain Spellbinder frames Terry for murder with another one of his illusions. After Powers' criminal identity is revealed to the public and he finally brings retribution to his father's killer, Terry decides to continue his role as Batman to make up for his past sins, in the hope that it is his chance at redemption. Personality "You're pretty good for someone who thinks he's Batman." "I am Batman!" The Third Batman While both Bruce and Jason gained certain levels of enjoyment and fulfillment from being Batman, they always ended up seeing the more grim aspects of vigilantism, but Terry was different. Perhaps due to his mother's genes, Terry usually took a light-hearted approach to fighting crime. He often employed humor when fighting thugs and supervillains alike, often to unnerve them. The Name Change Relationships Bruce Wayne / Batman I Jason Todd / Batman II Trivia *He has his mother's eyes. Category:Created by RoninTheMasterless Category:Males Category:Versions of Batman Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Antiheroes Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Armor Users Category:Weapons Experts Category:Expert Combatant Category:Expert Acrobat Category:Intuitive Aptitude Category:Danger Intuition Category:Seduction Intuition Category:Agility Category:Projectile Weapon Users Category:Driving Category:Piloting Category:Investigation Category:Tracking Category:Expert Detectives Category:Flight Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Heterosexual Characters Category:Interrogation Category:Intimidation Category:Body Control Category:Green Eyes Category:Black Hair Category:Americans Category:Indomitable Willpower Category:Optimal Finesse